


A Cake In The Lake

by ACharmyB



Category: Super Mario 64
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	A Cake In The Lake

"Nice of the princess to invite us over for a picnic, eh..." Mario stated as he realized that he was the only one present, causing him to frown. "Oh, it's only me."

After making himself sad for a couple of minutes, Mario cheered up and continued on his merry way to the castle... only to stop by and look at the lake, to see a delicious cake somehow resting at the bottom of it.


End file.
